Headline Love
Headline Love is originaly composed by Koda-P, with vocals by Sweet Ann & Big Al. The original song art is by Myst-Saphyr. Original Video * Youtube Broadcast Background This song tells the story of a woman who dreamed of living life as a celebrity. She falls in love with a rich man and he gives her everything she wants, but she grows tired of every kind of pleasure. Desperately wanting fame, but not finding any mention of herself in the media, she resolves to do something reckless for the thrill and attention. After holding up a bank and running from the police, she crashes her car into a billboard of someone more glamorous than herself. Koda-P notes that the most important part of the song is the end of the bridge. He asserts that the imagery of the picture on the billboard being "one hundred times larger than ever was possible or even attainable" is a double entendre between the actual size of the image, and the depicted person being larger than life, or more perfect and happy than is possible for a human being. Lyrics Her eyes were blinded by all of the glitter in the world. Money, fame, and a life of excitment. Every day, a new joy. She fell in love with a man who had everything but her heart. Smiling now, he had no way to know, he'd give it all for his Headline Love. Wanted to live her life in the spotlight. Wanted to love a love of pure passion. Dreaded that day that life would grow boring. Happiness was a headline away. He was the one she thought would provide her all of her needs and every desire. Never to see the end of the road where nothing left was enough for her. Gave it all for his Headline Love. Her life was spent like a superstar, wanting more and more. Searching shelves for a glimpse of her fame. Good or bad, no matter. Her jaded eyes ever slowly grew difficult to impress. Breaking down in her search for sensation, everyone had to know her name. Wanted to live her life in the spotlight. Wanted to love a love of pure passion. Dreaded that day that life would grow boring. Happiness was a headline away. He was the one she thought would provide her all of her needs and every desire. Never to see the end of the road where nothing left was enough for her. Gave it all for his Headline Love. Driving fast around the corner - a sports car. Flashing lights were only seconds behind. After a criminal, speeding away from the bank that she held up all just for the rush. She never saw the sign until she hit it - a billboard firmly posted by the side of the road. Ended her life below someone more glamorous, painted above her one hundred times larger than ever was possible or even attainable. Wanted to live her life in the spotlight. Wanted to love a love of pure passion. Dreaded that day that life would grow boring. Happiness was a headline away. He was the one she thought would provide her all of her needs and every desire. Never to see the end of the road where nothing left was enough for her. Gave it all for his Headline Love. Nothing in the world was enough for her. Trivia *In the song's description on YouTube, Koda-P credited the 8 bar guitar solo to a user named Maserbeam. Maserbeam also provided the guitar line for Speechless, a song by the ResoNation collaboration group, of which Koda-P was also a member. *Koda-P commissioned an official MMD dance for Headline Love, which was premiered as part of a miniature concert hosted by VocalektVisions at Anime Los Angeles 2012. The dance was sequenced by keeprefrigeratedful and choreographed by Myokuju. Category:Vocaloid Original Song/English